


Solstice

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Celebrations, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Season/Series 05, Solstice, Wicca, Winter, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Willow discuss their holiday plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 15  
> Prompt: Solstice

"So this is a real witchy solstice thing?" Buffy asked cheerfully, twirling her stake.

"Well, kind of," Willow allowed as the two girls patrolled. "There were a lot of different druid and pagan celebrations back in the day, and those were just in the British Isles. If you go into witches in other cultures you've got dozens of ceremonies. And half of them aren't even related to New Year's or winter or anything!"

"Wow. I didn't realize it was so complicated." Buffy frowned sympathetically. "So what's the Wicca group doing?"

"Basically we're taking a few pieces of the best known celebrations and combining them.

"So you're doing a mix-n-match holiday? That sounds kind of fun. Or, maybe kind of not fun, depending on which parts you mix, I suppose."

Willow giggled. "Hopefully the fun kind. A little bit of greenery, a little butter on the doorstep, a lot of candles, giving symbolic gifts of salt and bread, and maybe someone dressing up as a ghost, and goddess, or a wren. I-I'm not entirely positive about that last part, actually."

"Huh." A growling figure rushed them from behind, and Buffy staked him easily. "Sounds complicated."

"Whereas dinner with Giles, your mom, Riley, and Dawn should be a breeze." Willow replied.

"Good point." Buffy thought for a minute. "So dressing up like a Wren?"


End file.
